


White Night// Снежно-белая ночь

by archeoptah



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9008782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archeoptah/pseuds/archeoptah
Summary: Как долго это продолжалось? Кагеяма не мог сказать точно. Он чувствовал, что у него кружится голова; всякий раз, когда он пытался открыть глаза, зрение туманилось — из-за этого казалось, что вся комната вращается.Кто-то тяжелый сидел между его ног, почти у него на коленях, наклоняясь к нему время от времени.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [White Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591509) by [endlessnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessnight/pseuds/endlessnight). 



Как они здесь оказались? А, точно. Канун Нового года. Сильная метель.  
Родители Хинаты уже должны были вернуться от родственников, чтобы встречать Новый год вместе с ним. И с Кагеямой заодно. Хинате не хотелось, чтобы Кагеяма был один в такой праздник — родители того уехали в короткое романтическое путешествие — да и родители Хинаты не возражали, чтобы Кагеяма встречал праздник вместе с ними, потому что тот и раньше оставался у них ночевать.  
Но родители Хинаты так и не вернулись. Было уже поздно — да они уже должны были быть с ними, готовые сходить в ближайший храм, а потом посмотреть на фейерверки. Нацу, естественно, была с родителями; Хината места себе не находил от беспокойства.  
— Почему не звонишь им? — спросил Кагеяма, не зная толком, что сказать или сделать, чтобы успокоить товарища по команде. Вот уже два часа они сидели на диване в ожидании.  
— Я жду их звонка! Не хочу быть тем, кто прервёт их попытку дозвониться своим звонком... Тогда ведь у меня не получится ответить? Мне нужно ответить! Может, они уже в пути...  
— Глупый Хината, — прошипел Кагеяма. — Просто набери им. Уверен, с ними всё хорошо и они скоро прибудут.  
— Попытаюсь... — Хината сдался, потянувшись за телефоном. Спустя некоторое время на другом конце линии приняли вызов.  
«Мам! — громко начал Хината, не способный усидеть на диване. — Всё хорошо? Вы где? Нацу с вами? Папа за рулем?»  
Кагеяма перевёл взгляд на тонкую фигуру Хинаты, который сидел рядом и беспокойно ёрзал на краю дивана, его глаза были большими, а от волнения перехватывало дыхание. Хината казался очень милым, когда вот так вот переживал о родителях.  
«Очень жаль, — донеслось до Кагеямы. — Конечно, мы вас ждём! Не переживайте, с нами всё хорошо. Тогда до завтра, да? Пожелай Нацу спокойной ночи от меня. А, и от Кагеямы тоже. Пока, мам, с праздником!»  
После звонка Хината казался спокойным и уверенным, а Кагеяма понятия не имел, что происходит.  
— Они не приедут этой ночью, — пояснил Хината. — Метель слишком сильная, чтобы куда-то ехать, поэтому они остановились у моей тёти и будут праздновать там. Нацу о нас беспокоилась. Ха, и мы тоже переживали. Поверить не могу!  
Но по неясной причине Кагеяма не мог успокоиться, даже наоборот, ещё больше напрягся от известия о том, что он наедине с Хинатой до следующего дня.  
— Ты в порядке? Выглядишь испуганным, — Хината смотрел на него с любопытством, и Кагеяме ничего не оставалась, кроме как смутиться и отвести взгляд. Да что с ним? Он часто проводил время с Хинатой, так почему сейчас нервничает?  
Он не мог найти ответы на все эти вопросы, а Хината просто не дал ему времени, чтобы обдумать как следует.  
— Хочешь, посмотрим фильм? Или можем попытаться сходить в храм, — предложил Хината с невинным видом, с любопытством наблюдая за реакцией товарища по команде.  
— В такую погоду? Я даже не уверен, что прекратилась метель — это определённо плохая затея, ты чем думаешь? — ответил Кагеяма, чувствуя, как ускоряется сердцебиение. Он не знал, как успокоиться.  
Хината повернулся и сейчас сидел, скрестив ноги, напротив Кагеямы, пристально на него глядя.  
— Как раз по мне, — добавил он. — Мне не очень нравится выходить на улицу под Новый год.  
Кагеяма сглотнул, расслабил мышцы шеи и плеч, старательно игнорируя взгляды Хинаты. Ненадолго в комнате установилась тишина.  
— Хей, Кагеяма. Хочешь чего-нибудь выпить? На кухне есть неплохое сакэ, которое родители хотели выпить позднее. Папа не знает, что я нашёл его тайник...  
— Что? Спятил?!  
Хината казался сбитым с толку.  
— Почему бы и нет?  
— П-потому... — неуверенно начал Кагеяма, — что нам не разрешено по закону, да и звучит это совсем не очень...  
— Сам себе лжёшь, — ответил Хината, поднимаясь с дивана и направляясь на кухню. — К тому же, мы не узнаем, действительно ли это плохо, пока не попробуем и не испытаем последствия на себе.  
Выпивка была явно плохой идеей. Кагеяма ещё сильнее волновался, и всё благодаря Хинате и его идиотским предложениям. Он хотел хорошо провести вечер с другом и его родителями, а не потерять контроль над собой и накосячить так, что всю оставшуюся жизнь стыдно будет. Но у Хинаты были другие планы; он вернулся в комнату с чашечками сакэ в руках.  
— Прошу, — сказал он, крайне взволнованный. — С наступающим, Кагеяма! 

Как долго это продолжалось? Кагеяма не мог сказать точно. Он чувствовал, что у него кружится голова; всякий раз, когда он пытался открыть глаза, зрение туманилось — из-за этого казалось, что вся комната вращается. Ощущения были странными, доселе неведомыми.  
Он лежал на чём-то мягком — значит, он все ещё на диване, — но кто-то тяжёлый сидел между его ног, почти у него на коленях, наклоняясь к нему время от времени.  
Кагеяма почувствовал влажное горячее прикосновение возле губ, которое призывало его раскрыть рот; это тепло было потрясающим и заставляло голову кружиться ещё сильнее, насколько это было возможно. Он чувствовал, что его конечности немеют каждый раз, когда он ощущал этот вкус на языке, каждый раз, когда кто-то смутно знакомый бесцеремонно тёрся о его бедра, и прежде, чем он осознал это, меж его ног появилась рука, гладя его через джинсы.  
Он ухитрялся делать глубокие вдохи в перерывах между тем, что очень напоминало поцелуи без разрешения; наконец это ощущение горячих влажных прикосновений исчезло, и показалось лицо Хинаты, дышащего так же тяжело, как и Кагеяма.  
Раскрасневшийся Хината смотрел на него с совершенно диким выражением, а в глазах его плескалось желание. Кагеяма никогда не видел его таким, так что даже не сразу узнал — всё из-за алкоголя, конечно.  
Сколько они выпили? Определённо, слишком много. Кагеяма вспомнил безумное предложение Хинаты несколько часов назад. Пустые и забытые, чашки лежали где-то на полу, пока Кагеяма и Хината сплетались на диване. И да, до Кагеямы только что дошло, что Хината сидел на его бедре и не раз касался его губ своими.  
— Что... ты делаешь? — смог наконец спросить Кагеяма, задыхаясь.  
— Ты выглядел очень привлекательным, — просто ответил Хината, облизывая и покусывая губы. Насколько мог определить Кагеяма, он точно был пьян. Как и думал Кагеяма, выпивка оказалась плохой идеей. Щёки Хинаты были вишнёво-красными, как и его губы от постоянных покусываний, поблёскивающие от слюны. Кагеяме показалось, совсем немного, что Хината тоже выглядит весьма привлекательным.  
— Кагеяма... иди сюда, — позвал Хината, дотронувшись большим пальцем до подбородка Кагеямы и немного отклонив его голову назад, затем снова сократил расстояние между ними. В этот раз Кагеяма лучше осознавал происходящее. Он чувствовал, как Хината касается его губ своими, как сплетаются их языки.  
Хината медленно и умело орудовал языком — он уже целовался раньше или для него, как и для Кагеямы, это впервые? Кагеяма слишком увлёкся поцелуем, чтобы думать о чём-то ещё, он позволил себе забыться и насладиться ощущением близкого тёплого тела Хинаты и того, как тот старательно вылизывает его рот.  
Хината вернул руку на пах Кагеямы, снова пытаясь гладить его полутвёрдый член через ткань, что определённо возымело эффект.  
Кагеяма разорвал поцелуй и убрал руку Хинаты своей.  
— Что не так? — спросил Хината, тяжело вздохнув.  
— Вот это. Я не уверен, что готов.  
Хината заключил лицо Кагеямы в чашу из ладоней, мягко поглаживая его кожу. Взгляд у него был совершенно виноватый.  
— Мне не стоило этого делать...  
— Хината, не... Не извиняйся, ты не виноват, это сакэ и всё такое... — Кагеяма попытался что-то ещё сказать, но Хината положил палец ему на губы, прерывая на полуслове. Хината определённо был слишком близко: Кагеяма ощущал тепло его дыхания.  
— Я хочу попросить прощения за то, что давно этого желал — не вини выпивку, мне и без неё хотелось.  
Кагеяма долго мерил Хинату пристальным взглядом. Он совершенно точно почувствовал в груди что-то, похожее на взрыв, или скорее на то, что сердце ненадолго остановилось. Но это не меняло того, что он все ещё боялся делать то, к чему не был готов; часть его была уверена, что всё это — плохая затея, о которой Хината даже не вспомнит на следующий день, протрезвев.  
— Ты хочешь этого, так? — совершенно серьёзно спросил Кагеяма.  
Хината кивнул, не отводя взгляда от Кагеямы и тяжело сглатывая. Хоть Кагеяма выглядел весьма испуганным происходящим и обиженным до смерти, он всё равно оставался привлекательным.  
Хината не мог совладать с желанием:  
— Мне нужно кончить, Кагеяма. Очень нужно.  
Глаза Кагеямы раскрылись от удивления. Такое заявление должно было испугать его, так почему он чувствовал ещё большее возбуждение?  
Кагеяма потянулся к брюкам Хинаты и принялся их расстёгивать. Хината смотрел на него, пребывая в глубоком шоке. К такому повороту событий он точно не был готов — думал, что Кагеяма попросит его справиться с «проблемой» в ванной и сделать вид, что ничего не было. Но, видимо, у Кагеямы были другие планы.  
— Что ты... Подожди, Кагеяма...  
— Раздевайся, — распорядился тот приказным тоном. — Если тебе правда нужно кончить — пожалуйста.  
— Ты серьёзно? — голова Хинаты закружилась, и совсем не от алкоголя. В любом случае, после такой-то просьбы, ему нужно было выпить ещё больше, чтобы её исполнить.  
— Тебя не устраивает? — серьёзно спросил Кагеяма, который выглядел весьма распалённым.  
— Устраивает ли _тебя_? — тут же вернул Хината.  
— Хината, — прошипел Кагеяма, — касайся себя. Я хочу, чтобы ты это делал. Я хочу наблюдать.  
Да, все из-за выпивки, конечно. Но даже хорошо, что хмель не выветрился — иначе бы у него не хватило смелости озвучить свое истинное желание.  
Хината закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул. Он правда собирался делать это, перед Кагеямой?  
Чёрт, дрочить перед лучшим другом явно не нормально, но зуд в паху становился всё сильнее, и Хинате нужно было побыстрее с этим разобраться, пока он не протрезвел.  
Хината, стянув рубашку и зашвырнув её куда-то в угол, запустил руку под резинку трусов, надрачивая колом стоящий член и подаваясь бедрами навстречу медленным движениям своей руки.  
Всё в непосредственной близости от Кагеямы.  
Хината откинул голову назад, потерявшись в собственных движениях. Кагеяма буквально пожирал того глазами, внимательно следя за каждым движением его руки в белье.  
Не-ет, Кагеяме нужно было больше. Он хотел видеть действия Хинаты во всех подробностях, хотел говорить ему, что и как именно делать — внезапно джинсы показались слишком тесными.  
Хината продолжал медленно двигать рукой, ощущая трение собственной ладони о член, прикрывая глаза и постанывая время от времени. Кагеяма тоже касался себя через ткань джинс, когда Хината на него не смотрел. Не так давно он сказал, что ещё не готов, так что не хотел, чтобы Хината заметил его желание. В конце концов, ему тоже хотелось разрядки, но он старался об этом не думать.  
Глаза Кагеямы блуждали по фигуре Хинаты, который выгибался на диване, издавая звуки наслаждения и тяжело дыша. Рука его двинулась как бы сама по себе, опустившись на грудь Хинаты, чтобы приостановить его.  
— Хината, — сказал он хрипло, — мне нужно больше. Я хочу видеть тебя полностью.  
Может, снова эффект выпивки, но Кагеяма был совсем не против. Хината ошалело на него посмотрел — такого от Кагеямы он точно не ожидал. Но он определённо хотел узнать, понравится ли Кагеяме секс — наблюдать тому точно нравилось. Мысль о том, что он, Хината, дрочит перед Кагеямой, сама по себе доставляла удовольствие; ничего настолько горячего он раньше не делал.  
Хината выдохнул, а после облизнул губы от таких мыслей. Кагеяма тут же отметил, насколько тот взбудоражен; он сел прямо, стараясь игнорировать жжение в паху, и подался вперед, к самому лицу Хинаты, чтобы лизнуть его губы в том же месте, где и Хината ранее.  
— Ах... — простонал Хината, когда Кагеяма стянул с него бельё, открывая себе обзор на самую желанную часть тела Хинаты. Член Хинаты, стоящий колом и истекающий смазкой, был больше, чем ожидал Кагеяма — приятный, весьма притягательный сюрприз.  
Кагеяма даже смутился своих мыслей. Сейчас речь не шла о том, чтобы самому доставить Хинате удовольствие — хотя Кагеяма уже понял, как сильно хочет попробовать это, хочет ртом заставит Хинату кончить. Сейчас нужно было внимательно смотреть за каждым действием Хинаты.  
— Кагеяма... — прошептал Хината, вернув руку на член и продолжая движения всё в том же медленном темпе.  
— Двигай рукой быстрее, — распорядился Кагеяма, и Хината тут же подчинился.  
— Сними рубашку, — выдохнул Хината, так сильно, что казалось, будто у него вообще воздух закончился. Кагеяма удивился, но ничего не сказал, задирая на себе рубашку и предоставляя Хинате приятную возможность видеть своё полуобнаженное тело.  
— Хочу коснуться тебя, — вновь выдохнул Хината, даже скорее простонал. Именно он начал всё, именно он возбудился от одного только прикосновения языка Кагеямы в своем рту, именно он мечтал об этом так долго, а сейчас отчаянно хотел коснуться Кагеямы, каждого сантиметра его кожи, оставить засосы и наконец почувствовать его в себе.  
— Не сейчас, — оборвал Кагеяма, поддаваясь порыву опустить руку в белье. — Ты будешь касаться себя даже больше для меня, не так ли, Хината?  
Несвязные «это точно происходит наяву?» и «да, чёрт, продолжай» крутились в голове Хинаты.  
Кагеяма вновь подался к Хинате, но не для того, чтобы поцеловать: он поднял свободную руку Хинаты и поднёс её к губам. Не разрывая зрительного контакта с Хинатой, Кагеяма втянул его пальцы в рот и принялся с силой их посасывать.  
Поначалу Хината не понимал, для чего Кагеяма делал это, но когда его пальцы покрылись густой слюной во рту Кагеямы, до него дошло.  
Кагеяма смотрел голодным взглядом, как Хината опускает руку вниз. Тот несколько колебался, потому что раньше такого не делал, но он был уверен, что с Кагеямой будет легче, чем одному.  
Хината помассировал вход указательным пальцем, продолжая дрочить другой рукой, когда заметил, что Кагеяма тоже касается себя — значит, тому тоже хотелось? С этой мыслью Хината отключился от реальности.  
Он ввёл первый палец и тут же пожалел, что сделал это слишком быстро; впрочем, боль не была такой уж сильной. Он то погружал палец глубже, привыкая к ощущению проникновения, то вынимал обратно.  
— Шоё, — прошептал Кагеяма, — ты так хорош для меня.  
Хината прикрыл глаза и простонал в ответ нечто среднее между «ах», «да» и «Тобио», вводя уже два пальца; неприятные ощущения, которые он испытывал, сменились на приятные, посылающие волны дрожи вниз по спине, добавляясь к ощущениям трения ладони о член.  
Хината привык к ощущениям быстрее, чем ожидал; может, потому что стояк ощущался особенно сильно, может, потому что Кагеяма наконец-то касался себя, издавая непередаваемые звуки.  
Хината изогнул пальцы, задевая простату; он громко застонал, выгибаясь на диване и повторяя имя Кагеямы.  
С Кагеямой это творило чёрте знает что, он не прекращал двигать рукой по члену, не в силах отвести взгляда от пальцев Хинаты; то, как тот принимал собственные пальцы и двигал ими, чтобы доставить себе как можно больше наслаждения, было великолепным зрелищем. Кагеяме тоже хотел сделать ему приятно своими пальцами, и не только ими. Внезапно до него дошло, как сильно он хотел чувствовать Хинату под собой и оказаться в нём.  
— Да! — вскрикнул Хината. — Вот та-ак, Тобио...  
Хинате чудилось, что именно Кагеяма вводит в него свои пальцы — и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Кагеяма достиг пика. Хинаты вдруг показалось слишком много; его раскрасневшиеся щеки и обнажённое тело прямо перед Кагеямой, то, как он двигал пальцами...слишком.  
Движения руки Кагеямы стали беспорядочными, и, громко вскрикнув, он кончил, запачкав белье.  
Хината приоткрыл глаза, наблюдая за тем, как Кагеяма яростно дрочит, кончает и блаженно растекается по дивану; эта картина спровоцировала и Хинату.  
Больше не получалось попадать пальцами по простате, только вскрикивать от движений ладони по чувствительной коже, тяжело дышать, прикрыв глаза и выстанывая «Тобио». Хината спустил себе на живот — глаза Кагеямы расширились от удивления, когда он увидел, как обильно кончил Хината.

_Наступил ли новый день? Пропустили ли они последние мгновения уходящего года? Им обоим было совершенно плевать._  
Хината собрал ноющие части тела воедино и кое-как дополз до ванной, чтобы ополоснуться. Спустя некоторое время это сделал и Кагеяма, не обменявшись и парой слов с другом. Поменялось ли что-нибудь в их отношениях?  
Когда они, уже переодевшиеся в пижамы, сидели на все том же диване, Хината склонился к шее Кагеямы, легонько её поцеловав.  
— Хината, я... — начал было Кагеяма, но Хината заткнул его, коснувшись его губ в коротком, но таком приятном поцелуе.  
— Не извиняйся. Я хотел этого. Мы оба хотели. — Хината поднял на него взгляд, полный обожания, и добавил, прежде чем тихо засмеяться: — Это было чертовски круто.  
Кагеяма улыбнулся ему в ответ и подумал, что да, что-то определённо изменилось между ними и возврата к отношениям «просто друзья» больше нет. Но он провел ночь с тем, с кем больше всего хотел, и чувствовал себя совершенно счастливым. 


End file.
